Le prix du sang
by Yuitsu
Summary: Face à face final. Harry se présente face à Voldemort, et son sourire défait le monde. [OS, pre-slash TMR/HP, Dark!Harry]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fois que je publie dans le fandom HP, mais ça fait un bon moment que je traine dessus, surtout dans la partie anglophone... Bref, j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête et j'espère que ce mini one-shot vous plaira._

 _Warnings : sang, pre-slash LV(TMR)/HP. Je n'ai pas de beta._

 _Disclaimer : Naturellement, je ne possède rien._

* * *

 **Le prix du sang**

Face à face. Enfin. Autour d'eux, la bataille rugit, gronde, vocifère. Harry se tient droit face à Voldemort. Non, Tom. La puissance de l'homme l'enveloppe comme un manteau noir, presque palpable, son visage à l'élégance retrouvée est figé dans un masque déroutant, mélange de rage et de moquerie. Il sait qu'il y est presque, qu'il n'y a plus que le garçon pour le retenir d'être vainqueur. Harry le regarde, immobile. Puis il sourit, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait plus quoi penser. C'est un sourire de paix, de calme, qui illumine le jeune homme de l'intérieur. Étrangement, il le trouve beau. Il a une dague à la main.

Avec grâce, comme s'il avait tenu l'objet toute sa vie, comme s'il avait pratiqué le geste des milliers de fois, Harry porte la lame à sa poitrine. Il ne quitte pas Tom du regard. Il sourit. Et plante la dague dans sa chair.

Tom se précipite. Ses pensées ne lui reviennent toujours pas. Il attrape le corps de son ennemi, de l'enfant dont il a juré la perte. Des yeux verts, verts comme un poison, le regardent calmement. Presque avec tendresse. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et laissent s'échapper un souffle laborieux.

« - Tom… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui dont on craint jusqu'au Nom, sent sa respiration buter dans sa gorge. Il se penche vers le garçon, Celui qui ne Survivra pas. Une main contre sa joue, dans ses cheveux plus noirs que les siens.

« - Construit ce monde dont tu parles. Ils ne veulent pas que j'en fasse partie. Je n'ai pas le droit… Mais fais-le toi. S'il te plait, tiens tes promesses. »

Il ne comprend pas. Pas tout de suite. Puis il la sent, l'aura obscure et visqueuse de la magie noire qui s'échappe d'Harry. Le Sauveur est sombre, si sombre. Aussi ténébreux que lui.

« - Pourquoi… »

Sa voix lui échappe, à peine un murmure. Il sent une main caresser ses lèvres et y laisser une trace humide. L'odeur du sang envahit ses sens.

« - J'aurais voulu… »

Il tousse, soudain. Son visage tout juste sorti de l'enfance se tord. Sa grimace est vieille comme le premier meurtre, mais c'est lui-même qui s'inflige ce crime. Tom baisse un instant le regard, ils baignent dans le sang, la lame dépasse à peine de la poitrine. Harry a bien visé. Entre les côtes, mais pas directement au cœur. Bien que son poumon soit perforé, il a encore quelques instants à vivre.

« - Te rejoindre… Mais ils ne voulaient pas. Me surveillaient. Toujours. Forcé dans la lumière. »

Sa respiration est sifflante, sa main s'est emparée de son vêtement, au même endroit qu'il a poignardé et il serre de ses maigres forces. Son corps tremble. Des larmes débordent de ses yeux, s'accrochent à ses cils comme des bijoux précieux. Ses lèvres pâles se maquillent de rouge. Tom n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Il a pris sa décision. La victoire peut attendre. Il a déjà gagné. Ses gestes sont plus doux qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été quand il prend Harry dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable d'autant de délicatesse. Quand ils disparaissent, Tom se rend compte que ses pensées sont revenues. Il jure pour lui-même. Harry verra le monde qu'il a promis.

* * *

 _Un peu de dark!Harry, hmm ? Je n'en ai jamais assez, héhé..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Qui a dit que les One Shots devaient rester des One Shots, hein ? Voilà._

 _ **Warnings** : Écrit sous l'influence de la procrastination. Attention les yeux._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'en suit est la propriété de J.K.R, loué soit le jour où elle a prit son crayon et son premier brouillon à deux mains._

* * *

 **Le prix du sang**

Les draps se froissent dans un bruissement liquide. La flamme d'une bougie projette une lumière tremblante contre le mur, les ombres n'en paraissent que plus obscures. La silhouette d'un homme assis sur le bord du lit se détache pourtant avec netteté, elle semble plus noire que toutes les autres ombres, comme s'il absorbait la lumière. Ou plutôt que tout son être la rejetait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. L'homme ne bouge pas, son immobilité est parfaite. C'est tout juste s'il respire. Il veille.

Le garçon dort profondément, mais sa poitrine semble se lever irrégulièrement, difficilement. Son souffle est erratique et sifflant. Son front luit de sueur. L'homme sait qu'il ne se bat pas, qu'il a abandonné la lutte avant même d'avoir pris la décision de mourir. Même inconsciemment, le garçon n'a jamais voulu vivre. L'homme n'a pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

Il tend une main, son premier mouvement depuis des heures. Ses doigts caressent la joue du garçon, dégagent une mèche de cheveux noirs collée à sa tempe, tracent délicatement son visage, la courbe de sa mâchoire, la ligne de son nez, de ses lèvres trop pâles, de ses pommettes hautes… Si jeune. Si pressé de mourir.

Un gémissement étranglé, à peine audible. Il a perdu tellement de sang, déjà. Et le poumon perforé est difficile à réparer. Tom ne s'est jamais intéressé à la médecine, mais il refuse de confier Harry à quelqu'un d'autre. Il veut le soigner lui-même. Il est à lui. A lui seul.

D'autres heures passent. La bougie a fini par s'éteindre, noyée dans sa cire. Tom bouge. Silencieusement, il imprègne Harry de nouveaux sorts. Des sorts qui doivent réparer les chairs, renouveler le sang. C'est plus difficile qu'il n'aime l'admettre. Il a l'habitude des sorts pour détruire.

Il doit faire jour dehors. Une vague lumière perce les rideaux qui couvrent les fenêtres. Tom n'a pas besoin de ça pour voir qu'Harry a ouvert les yeux. Ils semblent briller de leur propre lumière. Il se rapproche, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme.

Harry voit sans voir. Il perçoit l'autre homme sans utiliser ses sens. Leurs magies s'entremêlent comme deux courants d'une rivière. Comme deux bras se rejoignant après s'être séparés à leur source. Il sait qui il est. Il murmure son nom. Il sourit.

Une nouvelle fois, les pensées de Tom se perdent. Son souffle s'arrête brutalement dans sa gorge. Il déglutit avec peine.

Harry voudrait tendre la main. Son corps se dérobe. Tom n'a pas besoin de ça. Il est à ses côtés, contre lui. Il ne le quittera pas.

La douleur le perce, le tort. Il l'accueille sans réserve. Tom est là pour lui, il le soignera. Il restera avec lui. Ne le quittera jamais.

Leurs corps et leurs esprits se mélangent. L'aura noire et douçâtre de leur magie les enveloppe. Doucement, leurs respirations s'accordent. Le souffle d'Harry s'apaise.

Le silence dans la chambre est parfait. Il a un goût de triomphe. L'ultime néant qui englobe tout, qui avale la lumière.

L'ombre a regagné ses enfants. Elle jubile sous leurs peaux.

Ils la sentent. Ils la savourent. Ils s'unissent plus intimement encore.

* * *

 _Yay, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour le coup je ne sais pas si j'écrirai encore une suite. Je verrai selon l'inspiration._


End file.
